


锡兵和男孩

by Polka



Category: Boardwalk Empire
Genre: Angst, Dubious Consent, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-16
Updated: 2013-11-16
Packaged: 2018-01-01 17:16:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1046447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polka/pseuds/Polka





	锡兵和男孩

炸弹在床上爆开时他喘着气惊醒，赶忙伸手去摸自己的左脸——原本光润的脸颊只剩下骨骼和附着于其上的一层粗糙不平的东西——他不知道那是否还能称之为皮肤。最近一直在下雨，天气潮湿，创面上长了些疙疙瘩瘩的红疹，时常发痒，但每天出门他还是会戴上面具，毕竟没有人会乐意看到一个怪物出现在自己眼前，在现在这个歌舞升平的大西洋城里。  
战争已经结束了。  
他正躺在自己的床上，穿着干干净净的背心和短裤，闻着被单散发出的樟脑味，鹅毛枕头软绵绵的，天上没有德国人的飞艇，身边没有四溅的弹片，没有半睁着眼睛的尸体和散落一地的残肢，也没有混杂着惊叫哭泣的爆炸轰鸣，尽管他失去了半张脸，但一切都结束了，他是安全的。  
他从床上爬起来，走到桌前拧开灯，让柔和的橘色光线投在他身上，俯身从抽屉里取出他的剪贴簿，随手翻开一页。  
Jimmy在纸上微笑着。  
那是老兵纪念日时报纸刊出的照片，他的朋友Jimmy，站在台上，作为退伍士兵代表念着阵亡者的名单。他并不在场，但他可以想象出Jimmy站在那儿的样子，金色头发被海风拂动，眼睛在难得的太阳光底下像云母般闪闪发亮，这个人与他一样从子弹和轰炸中侥幸逃生，却又和他截然不同，令人感叹。  
那一天当他的朋友在台上一个个念着死者名字时，他在距离大西洋城三十公里的树林里，带着苹果和面包，怀里的锡壶灌满了苏格兰威士忌。他坐在林间空地上，吃了块苹果，喝了口酒，将枪塞进自己嘴里，却因为一只流浪狗的打扰而放弃了计划。  
那天晚上他回到城里，站在Jimmy家门口，取下帽子，伸手去敲门。  
给他开门的是Angela，他能瞥见Jimmy在她身后，手抄在裤子口袋里，站在客厅中央。已经非常晚了，他不应该在此时登门打扰，但他只想看看他——他的朋友，将他从医院捡回家、给他工作与食宿、像兄弟一样罩着他的人。是Jimmy给了他现在的生活，尽管它也脆弱得不堪一击。  
他用指腹去摸剪贴簿上青年的脸颊，报纸是粗糙的，和真正肌肤的触感完全不同。  
  
他曾经偷偷抚过Jimmy的头发。那次他们从纽约办事回来，他开着车，Jimmy在他身边歪着脑袋睡着了，经过几次颠簸也依旧沉睡着，于是他伸出手指帮他把垂在前额的发丝往后捋，在快碰到头皮时又赶忙撤回，生怕这细微的动作会将Jimmy惊醒。  
如果Jimmy醒过来，问他在做什么，恐怕他无法回答。  
他记得Jimmy和他并肩坐在医院走道长椅上，对医生撒谎说他俩已经离开，也记得他将他带进芝加哥那家窑子，请他喝酒，将Odette介绍给他——那是他的第一次，他说不上那是什么感觉，既舒服又尴尬，就像少年时代起床时发现床单上有自己的梦遗。他还记得在剧院里，Jimmy将手搭在他肩头，向那些前来搭讪的女人介绍他是自己的兄弟，他更记得在他旧伤发作卧床的时候Jimmy给他带了奶酪和面包，然后坐在他房间的旧沙发上抽烟。  
Jimmy对他很好，Angela和Gillian也同样，他应该心存感激，至于其他感觉？他必须埋在心里，就像将那本剪贴簿藏在抽屉最深处一样——那里面是所有他所渴望的东西——海边的宽敞房子、一个家庭、真正的生活，还有他唯一的朋友。  
每天回到家后他就会将枪械锁好，脱下面具，再给自己倒上杯酒，将它搁在膝头翻阅，依靠想象度过一天里最奢侈的时光。他知道这有多可笑，但既然他选择要活下去，就必须给自己些甜头，哪怕它们永远只是幻影。  
  
  
***  
  
“别找房子了，你应该搬过来和我们住。”  
Jimmy在指头间夹着根烟，皱着眉头提议。  
Richard是昨天接到的通知——现在他所住的公寓将会被推平，政府在那儿规划了一个新剧院，紧挨着原来的游乐场，他必须在一个星期内搬走。  
“我们有多余的房间，这样你也不用每天开车来接我出门。”  
“你可以教Tommy射击，我在他这么大的时候已经会打海鸟了。晚上这儿很安静，能听见海浪，我们可以去海滩散步。”  
Richard注视着对方那双灰绿色的眼睛，这是个非常合理而有诱惑力的提议，他忍不住想要点头答应。  
“我和你，还有Ange，我们一起。”Jimmy说。  
“不用了，”短暂的沉默之后，Richard摇了摇脑袋，“我还是想在原来那儿附近找个地方，能有张床睡觉就足够了。”  
Jimmy看起来有点失望，将烟叼回嘴里。  
“好吧。”他朝着窗外吐了口烟，“对不起，你有自己的生活，我不应该干涉太多。”  
Richard只能低下头。有时候他宁可自己戴着一整张面具，这样就可以掩饰住全部的神情，无论是愤怒、渴望还是失落。  
  
如果他知道那本剪贴簿会被发现的话，他是无论如何也不会让Jimmy和Angela来帮他搬家的。  
他自己的东西并不多，只有几件衣服，一套杯盘，一些书和杂物，还有一箱枪。  
“既然你不过来住，那至少我们可以去帮你搬个家。”Jimmy的话他没法拒绝，他知道他正在尽自己最大的善意。  
他将剪贴簿用旧报纸包好，放在纸箱的最底下，用字典和其他书压着。Jimmy开着车在楼下等，Angela则在他新找的公寓里帮忙打扫——一间很小的公寓，有一个厨房，一间卧室和一个只能挤下两张单人沙发和一个书柜的客厅。  
他将自己的东西搬上去时新公寓都已经收拾妥当，一切都干干净净。  
“这儿还不错。”Angela放下抹布，看着窗外的街道，笑着对他说。  
“我还有箱东西。”他擦了擦额头的汗，转身走下楼。  
当Jimmy帮着他一起将最沉的那箱枪械搬上楼的时候，他看见房间中央放杂物的箱子敞开着，书已经被放在了架上，Angela正捧着他的那本剪贴簿，看见他进来，赶忙将它合上，搁在字典旁边。  
“很多书。”Angela小心地微笑着。她背后的书架其实空空荡荡。  
他有点不知所措。  
“我们可以倒点酒喝了。”Jimmy一屁股坐在沙发上，仰头对他说。  
他蹲下去在箱子里翻他的那瓶苏格兰威士忌，他知道Angela还在盯着他，在向敌人射击的时候他从不会手抖，但他发现此刻自己拿着酒瓶的手摇摇晃晃。  
他不知道Angela看到了什么。她的那幅画？他那些可笑的海滨房子和几只猫狗的梦想？还是他从报纸上小心剪下来的那几张Jimmy的照片？总之她一定是看到了什么。  
  
那天晚上他躺在新公寓硬邦邦的床上，盯着天花板无法入睡，他的脸上依旧发着疹子，非常痒。  
Nucky没有死，黑人们开始罢工，准将还在轮椅上，整个大西洋城突然被涌入的廉价而优质的爱尔兰威士忌占领，他们的日子并不好过。他能从Jimmy的脸上看到茫然，却不知道能够如何帮他，除了用他手提箱里的枪。  
  
酒精使他晕晕沉沉，Angela的视线像刀子一样戳在他身上，而Jimmy只是坐在沙发上，脸颊泛红，一杯接着一杯地喝酒。  
  
  
***  
  
将枪收回包里之后，Richard从旅店二楼走下来，远远望了眼倒在街道上的男人。血从那人被打穿的脑袋窟窿里渗出来，地面上一片鲜红，有人在尖叫，有人拉着自己的孩子往后躲，有人冲进路边商店寻找电话报警，只是没人注意到穿着褐色西装背着包从旁边走过的他。他没跟Jimmy说自己上午要做什么——别人要给他们添乱子，他知道了，就得解决掉，这就是报答。  
他在街道拐角的面包店买了两条长面包和一瓶牛奶，晚上他会跟Jimmy去见芝加哥来的人，或许能有新的机会。  
捧着面包走到公寓楼下时，他突然停住了脚步。  
Angela站在楼道里，穿着一身浅绿色的裙子，正低头盯着自己的脚尖，察觉到有人接近，抬起头来，看见是他才露出笑容。  
“我想跟你谈谈。”她将双手交握着，犹豫地说。  
她跟在他身后走上楼，他听见她的皮鞋跟踏在地面上规律的咔哒声。他打开门，让她进去，然后自己走进厨房为她泡了杯茶。  
“我只想让你知道，我很感谢你能在Jimmy身边。”  
Angela说得突兀，令他无法回应。  
“我很高兴有人能关心他，帮助他。”她继续说，“我不知道他在干什么，但他需要有人看着。那个人是你的话，我感到放心。”  
她弄反了，Richard想，是他需要Jimmy，从在医院里遇到这个人开始，一直都是。  
他站在那儿，将有些颤抖的手伸进口袋里去摸自己的纪念章，金属的冰凉令他感到安稳。面对从Angela的语句里听出的委婉暗示，他只能继续沉默下去。  
Angela站起来看了他一眼，依旧没得到任何形式的回应，于是她将杯子放回桌上，将头发捋向耳后，朝他笑了笑。  
“我说完了。”她走向门口，在出去时帮他带上了门。  
  
深夜里他杀了两个从他们手头偷酒的合作者，子弹都打进了脑壳里。  
回去的车上Jimmy又睡着了，垂着脑袋，闭着眼睛，睫毛的阴影在路灯底下不断变幻着形状。车在自己家门口停下时Jimmy还没醒来，侧身倚在车座上睡得正熟，鼻息缓慢而均匀。这几天他独自跑了纽约和芝加哥，为了拉拢些人脉，所以非常疲惫。  
Richard想拍他的肩膀叫醒他，探手出去的瞬间却摸向了Jimmy的头发。那几缕垂在额前的金色发丝比他记忆里还要柔软，令他忍不住想要将整个手掌都贴上去，抚摸他圆溜溜的后脑，还有额头和脸颊，还有嘴唇。他注视着自己熟睡中的朋友——比起那张黑白的报纸要真实得多，只要凑近就能感觉到鼻息，只要伸手就能摸到他光洁的、孩子气的脸颊。他睡得这么熟，甚至发出了轻微鼾声，他什么都不会发现。他令他想起那些漆黑的夜晚和寒冷的战壕，想起那时候自己所希望拥有的东西——一小块蜂蜜蛋糕，柔软干净的被褥，还有一杯热咖啡。  
这是个不合适的念头，Richard知道，但他非常轻地将自己的脸凑了过去，当他俩贴得更近的时候，他能闻到Jimmy发油的柠檬香味。  
他曾经以为自己丧失了全部感情，跟随他那半张脸和远去的欧洲陆地一起，但这一刻他的心脏却砰咚砰咚地拼命跳动着，像等待冲锋前的瞬间，他能感觉到自己还活着，而且这感受从未如此鲜明过。  
悸动只持续到Jimmy睁开眼睛看着他为止。  
那对灰绿色的眼珠里充满惊讶。  
他已经离得很近了，再往前一点，就能碰到Jimmy的鼻梁。他想要做的事情暴露了——他那龌龊的、不正当的念头和引人发笑的妄想，他往后缩回去，捂住脸，面具底下的肌肉抽搐产生剧痛，上一次遭遇这种疼痛还是在病床上，在他的妹妹面前，那时候他流着口水无法说话，只能靠吗啡控制住自己不发出尖叫。他捂着脸微微发抖，知道Jimmy还在不可置信地看着自己，像看待一个笑话。他会失去这个朋友，这个重新赋予他人生意义的、让他感觉自己还活着的人。  
“对不起。”他用颤抖的声音道歉，“对不起。”  
  
一只手掠过他的肩头往后伸，按住他的后颈，动作非常轻。他没有放下自己掩着脸的双手，但从对方的动作里他并没有感受到原本他以为会带着的嘲弄和厌恶。那只干燥、温暖的手掌覆在他冰凉的后颈上，反倒带着些宽慰。这一切更令他绝望——他最不需要的就是同情。  
Jimmy的手停留了片刻，收了回去。  
“明天见。”Jimmy说。  
他感到自己的肩膀又被拍了两下，然后身边的人推开车门，跳下车。他听见木门打开又关上，听见Angela和Tommy的说话声，还听见了海浪——均匀的、缓慢拍打在沙滩上的浪声。空气闻起来是咸的，他放下手，海边的屋子灯火通明，里面住着一个完美而幸福的家庭。然后他摇了摇头，发动了车，往来时那条漆黑的路上开去。  
回到公寓之后Richard将帽子和外套脱下挂好，取下面具放在桌上，拧开台灯。  
他从抽屉里取出那本剪贴簿，往后翻，撕掉了最后几页，从桌下找了个空饼干罐，将纸点燃扔了进去。  
橙色火苗顺着铁皮罐窜上来，纸张燃烧得悄无声息，他用手指去碰了一下，它们立刻散开来，化作黑乎乎的灰烬。  
完成这件事之后。Richard洗漱干净，换上睡衣，直挺挺地躺到床上。  
床褥是冰凉的，令他想起战场上他们草草为朋友挖出的墓穴，泥土湿冷，空气里是被掘开的草皮清香和硝烟以及鲜血的味道，他常常觉得自己还在那儿，在战场上，那儿没有人会在意他的残缺，大家都只是努力活着。他从没有像此刻一样怀念战场，并在内心深处嘲笑对一个朋友抱有不切实际的希望的自己。  
他用了很久才睡着，蜷缩着身体，睡着的时候还皱着眉。  
  
在这之后一切就好像从没发生过，他的那些不合适的举动就像石子在水面上砸出的涟漪一般转瞬即逝，没人在乎也没人记得。  
他依旧跟着Jimmy干活——运酒，谈生意，杀人，开车。偶尔Jimmy邀请他去家里做客，Angela会炖牛肉做松饼给他们吃，Tommy则始终惦记着他带自己去打海鸟的承诺。唯一不同的是，Jimmy不会再带他去逛窑子，也没有再对他说过“遇到合适的姑娘就能安定下来”这种话。当然Jimmy还有更心烦的事情——应付Nucky来说他还太稚嫩，而失去行动能力的准将也无力再给他提供任何支撑。  
在风云瞬变的大西洋城，停滞不前的代价往往是性命。

 

***  
  
  
Richard确切地记得那一天的日期，4月10日，他刚收到退伍军人协会的植树节活动邀请，除了种树以外他们还设了晚宴与舞会，他不知道组织这些活动的人有没有考虑过在战争中失去胳膊和腿的老兵的感受，至于他自己——他还能跳舞，却没有人再愿意做他的舞伴。  
四月的天气开始转暖，海风将海水的咸腥味从岸边一直吹到大街上。人们脱下厚重的大衣，从温暖的屋内走出来散步，小贩们推着手推车叫卖水果。  
他接到电话时Jimmy不在城里，所以他独自赶了过去。  
Gillian在屋子里等他，还有几个警探，一大滩深色的血凝固在地板上，散发着浓重的铁锈腥味。  
Tommy独自待在海滩上，他过去领着他散了会步，一直到警探们离开。  
他用十美分给Tommy买了瓶橘子汽水，从海滩上推着车的小贩那儿，然后他们一起往海边走，晒着傍晚低垂的太阳。  
“怎么了？”Tommy问他。  
“没事。”他伸手去摸Tommy的脑袋，吃力地说。  
  
Jimmy一直没有出现，Richard只知道他此刻在普林斯顿试图卖掉自己的那一份酒，并不知道他什么时候会回来，听到这个消息又会作何反应。他每天守在公寓里，拨Jimmy酒店房间的电话，却无人接听。  
三天之后他又接到了Gillian的电话。  
他匆忙换好衣服，戴上面具，开车穿过人群拥挤的大街赶去准将的宅邸。  
来给他开门的是Gillian，微皱着眉，手指摩挲着裙子褶皱，看起来心神不宁。  
他走进去，进入宽敞明亮的起居室，才看见躺倒在那儿的准将，还有地上的血。Jimmy躺在旁边，肩膀已经被包扎过，血依旧从里面渗出来，将白色绷带染得鲜红。有那么一瞬间他以为自己脚下是两具尸体，因为他的朋友紧闭双眼，嘴唇苍白，直到他注意到Jimmy的胸口还在起伏。  
“这是个意外，你得帮帮他。”Gillian咬着自己的指甲，“我抬不动他。”  
“嗯。”他回答，同时蹲下去，将手伸向Jimmy，用一只手环过他后颈，一只手扶住肩膀将他抬坐起来，将他固定在自己肩上，把他扶向沙发。  
他的朋友比他想象中的要重些，他所接触到的裸露的皮肤是冰冷的，血沾在了他的衬衫前襟上，但他不在乎这些。  
将Jimmy安置好后Richard回到准将的尸体旁边，打量着那些挣扎的血迹和那张半张着嘴巴的扭曲的脸。  
“我需要酒精和漂白剂。”他对Gillian说。  
死去的人总是会有股味道，他很熟悉——除了血液的铁锈味之外还有种淡淡的腥臭，或者是因为失禁，或者是因为失去了生命的躯体只不过是一团腐肉。他仔细用抹布蘸着酒精擦拭地板，其间Jimmy醒过来一次，隔着门廊看他，他对他点点头，走过去将门帘拉上。  
一切处理妥当之后，Gillian给他们做了顿饭。Jimmy已经醒了过来，脸色依旧非常糟糕，眼神恍惚，像梦游一样。Richard知道他失了不少血，却不能求助于医生，Gillian的做法是对的，为了隐藏这个秘密，一点血算不了什么。  
用完餐他将Jimmy摇摇晃晃地扶进房间里——准将曾经的房间，摆满死者曾经心爱的标本。他帮Jimmy躺在床上，用枕头垫住他的后背，看着Gillian帮他换药。伤口并不宽，但看起来很深。  
晚些时候，他得到了一床薄毯。  
“抱歉没有收拾好的客房。”Gillian对他说。  
他知道今晚自己只能睡在准将房间的沙发上，在Jimmy身边。  
“没关系。”他回答。  
  
Gillian离开后他坐在沙发上。垫着羊毛毯的沙发宽大，足够他舒展开身体好好休憩。  
天已经全黑了，和他所住的小公寓窗外就是灯红酒绿的大西洋城不同，这栋宅邸在近郊，窗外是低矮的树丛，一直蔓延到夜深无人的公路旁边，安静得像他曾埋伏着的法国的某处小树林，不同的是他面对的不是德国人，而是Jimmy。  
Jimmy半倚在床榻上，睁着眼睛，沉默着，Richard猜他想起了Angela。  
他也知道他没能把那批威士忌卖出去。后台塌了，人心散了，他们在失败的边沿大概也没法再挣扎太久。  
准将的床头还放着一瓶未喝完的威士忌，Jimmy伸出指头去够，将瓶子握住，拿到自己面前，打开盖子灌了一大口。  
这对伤口不好，但Richard将视线从Jimmy身上移回到自己的脚尖，开始脱自己的外套。  
Jimmy阻住了他的行动。  
“你在想什么？”  
他的朋友抬头望向他，又灌了一口酒，将瓶子放回床头，问出一个问题。  
“没什么。”Richard回答。  
“过来。”Jimmy说。  
他放下了按在背心纽扣上的指头，站起来，走到Jimmy身边。  
“你需要些什么吗？”他问。  
Jimmy没有回答，只是盯着他的脸，像是要在上面找出些东西。  
“你觉得我已经完蛋了，不是吗？”再次开口时，Jimmy的声音因为激动而发抖。  
“我没有……”  
他的话还没来得及说完就被打断。  
“你在嘲笑我，不是吗？”Jimmy的手伸过来抓住他的手腕，捏得他发疼，很难想象一个受伤失血的人还有如此大的力气。  
“现在我什么都没有了。你满意了吗？”  
“不，不是这样。”他努力为自己辩解，也不敢挣脱那只钳制着他的手。  
“不要以为我不知道你在想什么，Ange给我讲过，我也亲眼看到过，现在她死了，你是不是挺开心？”  
他不知道该回答什么，也知道此刻他说什么Jimmy都不会相信，挫败感和失去亲人的痛苦遮蔽了他面前这个人的心，使他暴怒，使他变得不像他自己，他不能在此时躲开，必须在这儿守着Jimmy，就像当初他帮助自己一样。  
“看，我就知道我说的没错。”Jimmy瞪着他，绿色眼睛湿润，像泊要溢出的湖水，“看看你那张幸灾乐祸的脸，你不是想要我吗？现在你是不是开心得想笑？”  
Jimmy几乎是在怒吼，他感到自己被往前拽，几乎快要失去重心倒在床上。  
“来啊，吻我，吸我的老二，这不就是你想要的吗？”  
Jimmy醉了，他努力告诉自己。  
“来啊。”Jimmy朝他喊着。  
他朝他摇着头，怕再大声Gillian和Tommy就会听到，他不想让他们看见这样的Jimmy。  
“把你的面具拿掉。”Jimmy换了种语调。恶毒的、被压低的，像条涂着蜜的滑溜溜的蛇。  
他照做了，将自己的面具取下来，露出骷髅般的另一半。  
Jimmy揪住他的衣领将他拉向自己。他从没和他面对面靠得这么近过，酒气从Jimmy的唇间散发出来，拂在他残缺的脸上。  
“现在我可以让你更开心。”Jimmy说着，微微抬起身体。  
湿润的、热乎乎的嘴唇压在他的嘴唇上，他挣扎着想躲开，却使得对方用了更大的力气压住他的后颈。柔软滑腻的舌头从他空洞般的那一侧嘴角钻了进去，在碰到粗糙的内里时又像被烫到般停了下来。这是种无声的羞辱，就像之前Odette和其他的女人一样——她们从不敢这么吻他，只敢小心翼翼地用嘴唇碰一下他右边的脸颊，而左边那张脸则是污秽的、流满毒汁和脓液的，他对她们来说就是个怪物，无论他在战场上流了多少血，杀死了多少德国兵，他心里十分清楚。  
Jimmy的舌头离开了他的口腔，他朝他咧开嘴，发出低沉的笑声。那双漂亮的绿眼睛因为笑容而弯着，仿佛遇到了认识他以来最大的笑话一般，受伤的肩膀随着笑抖动，又渗出了些血。  
“喜欢吗？”好不容易止住笑之后Jimmy问他，“你吻起来就像头嚼草的骆驼，难怪Odette私底下总是向我抱怨。”  
Richard捏紧了手指，指甲掐进掌心里，他想找个地方藏起来，他所认识的Jimmy不会这么对待他，哪怕他向来任性乖戾。他发起抖来，因为羞耻和绝望。  
Jimmy饶有兴趣地看着他，嘴角依旧挂着笑，仿佛借由这种嘲弄得到了某种宽慰，他就是个永远长不大的男孩，一直不需要付出代价就能得到自己想要的，某天早晨醒来却突然发现这魔法失灵了。他开始撕扯他的衣领，像把他当做了自己剩下的最后一件脏兮兮的、不值得珍惜的玩具。  
他可以扔下他跑出去，将这个失去了妻子，又刚刚杀死自己父亲的人丢在这里，这想法令他觉得不安，所以他只是闭上眼睛，让Jimmy扯着他胸口的扣子，将手指探进他敞开的衬衫里。  
“喜欢这样吗？”Jimmy冷冷地问。  
被手指草草探摸过的皮肤发烫，Jimmy漫不经心地触摸着他，他不知道他想做什么，也不知道他期待自己怎样的回应，所以他咬着下唇一言不发，然后他的头被按下去，嘴唇碰到Jimmy的短裤和那底下的东西。  
“统统给你，你喜欢吗？”  
他皱着眉头，双颊滚烫，他想象过和Jimmy接吻的感觉，甚至更多，但从来都不是在这样的情形下。隔着布料他能感受到那东西的热度，他被死死地按住，并且知道自己挣扎只会换来更用力的钳制，而对方的肩膀还在流血。  
“吸它，”Jimmy用醉醺醺的嘶哑的声音说，“你不是我的朋友吗？你不是想过要吻我吗？”  
他的脸抵在Jimmy的胯间，看着对方用另一只手掏出自己的阴茎，他感到不知所措。  
“还是你也觉得我是个可悲的家伙，想要逃开？”  
他说不出话来。  
“所以你也要走，像他们一样，我知道了。”没等到他的回答，Jimmy自言自语般再次开口。  
按在他后颈的手松了开来，他得以直起腰，从Jimmy的胯间离开。  
他面前那张脸上只有痛苦和茫然。  
“我知道了。现在你可以滚了。”Jimmy说。  
“滚出去再嘲笑我，别看我，别在这里。”他倚回床榻上，胸口因为刚才的动作而剧烈起伏着，肩上一片刺目的鲜红。  
“骗子。”Jimmy又说。  
Richard没有抓上自己的外套离开，只是看着面前的人。  
他根本没有办法从这里离开，将这个人扔下，无论他对他做出些什么。  
他往前走了一步，回到Jimmy面前，伸出手臂想要搂住对方，但Jimmy狠狠地盯着他，以目光作为屏障隔离着他和自己。  
他犹豫了片刻，放下举起的手，朝Jimmy俯下身去，将嘴唇压在他的阴茎上，就像他所要求的一样。  
他根本不知道该怎么做。  
Odette曾想要这么帮他，但当她将脑袋埋进他腿间时他还是拒绝了，因为这令他感到羞耻。他努力回忆着她开始时所做的事情，伸出舌头，舔过Jimmy那软绵绵的玩意，将它小心地含进嘴里。  
唾液从他残破的嘴唇间滴出来，他顾不上擦拭，只是半跪在床上，认真吸吮着嘴里的东西，用口腔和舌头包裹住它，尽力让柔嫩的头部避开自己的牙齿。  
他做得很僵硬，Jimmy的反应也很僵硬。到最后Jimmy都没能硬起来，而他的脸颊已经发酸，胸口被自己的唾液打湿，留下一片深色的水渍。  
当他抬起头时，他听见Jimmy低声叹了口气。  
“起来。”Jimmy对他说。  
他支着胳膊重新站起身，伸手去擦湿漉漉的嘴角。  
“你的枪呢？”Jimmy问他。  
“在公寓里。”他回答。  
“明早你回去拿上，我们去找Chalky要的人。”  
“好的。”他说。  
“帮我关灯。”Jimmy说。  
“好的。”  
他走到门口，将灯关掉，在黑暗里摸回到沙发上和衣躺下，不顾衣襟依旧潮湿。  
他听见Jimmy的呼吸声，还有深夜里起的风在窗户外面刮动树木时的沙沙声。  
过了这个晚上一切就都没发生过，他会拿起枪，跟在Jimmy身后，帮他恐吓那些对Chalky下手的家伙，帮他去杀人。  
一切都会回到正轨，一切都很好，Jimmy会再遇到一个女孩，Tommy会有个新妈妈，他们的生意也会好起来，Nucky会原谅Jimmy的所作所为，像从前那样给他们一小块地盘展开自己的业务，而他也一定会遇到一个好女孩，然后结婚，生孩子，像Jimmy说的那样安定下来，有一个属于自己的幸福家庭。  
他盖上薄毯，蜷起身体，听着呼吸声和风声睡着了，睡得很熟，甚至不记得Jimmy是否出现在自己的梦里。  
  
  
  
  
Fin.


End file.
